


After the War

by celeste9



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: Finn realizes that this can be his life now, this ordinary, perfect life with Poe.





	After the War

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for stormpilot week on Tumblr, day 3: everyday life, and am just getting around to posting it here.

The room was still dark when Finn awoke, only a sliver of light creeping in through the drawn curtains as the sun rose. It was too early to be awake, really, but old habits died hard. At least, they did for Finn.

Poe, on the other hand, seemed entirely content to remain asleep, lying on his belly with his head turned towards Finn and one leg wedged between Finn’s. 

It had been two weeks since the conclusion of the peace negotiations and one week since Finn had arrived on Yavin 4 with Poe. He still couldn’t quite believe that it was all over. The war, the First Order, all of it.

He still couldn’t get used to having nothing to do.

_It’s a vacation,_ Poe always said. _If anyone deserves a vacation, it’s you, buddy._

A vacation sounded nice in theory, Finn supposed, and he certainly liked the lack of people shooting at him and the ability to spend quality alone time with Poe whenever he wanted (which was, frankly, most of the time), but he wasn’t exactly well-suited to all of this… nothing. Poe’s dad, Kes, had given up trying to insist he couldn’t accept Finn’s help on the ranch after about twenty-four hours.

Poe seemed to find it all a bit amusing, but then, he seemed to be amused by most things that had to do with Finn. He grumbled and told Finn to stop working so hard, but then he helped Finn mend the perimeter fence and pick koyo melons, all while sneaking fond glances at Finn like he thought Finn wouldn’t notice. (And like hell Poe wouldn’t have been spending his vacation helping out his dad anyway; Finn knew him better than to expect otherwise.)

It wasn’t like Finn was working _all_ the time. They had spent most of the previous day out at the old temple where the Rebellion used to operate, and he and Poe had – well, they’d made their way around the ranch whenever Kes was out of sight, to put it one way.

But Finn liked to stay busy. All this downtime was driving him nuts.

“Damn it, Finn,” Poe mumbled, his hand squeezing Finn’s side. “Go back to sleep, you kriffing idiot.”

“I’m just lying here, I--”

“You’re thinking about getting up to do the laundry, don’t lie.”

Finn eyed the pile of dirty clothes on the floor. “Maybe if you’d put your stinky shit in the hamper I wouldn’t be so offended by the sight of it and I could leave it until later.”

“Asshole,” Poe said, but he was nuzzling sleepily at Finn’s neck, which lessened the impact of the word by a whole lot.

“Go to sleep, Poe,” Finn said, leaning over to brush a kiss to the top of Poe’s curly head. “I can manage the laundry on my own. You won’t even miss me.”

“Miss you already,” Poe insisted, grabbing Finn’s wrist as Finn started to get up.

Rolling his eyes, Finn peeled Poe’s fingers away. “So dramatic. I’ll be back before you even know I’m gone.”

Poe had already mostly drifted back to sleep again by the time Finn was completely on his feet. _Dumbass,_ Finn thought, but it was with affection. Poe was his very special dumbass and Finn was never, ever going to admit that he had ever thought that, _never._

Finn spent a few minutes collecting all the dirty laundry off the floor, tossing it into a basket, and then stopped in the refresher to dump out the hamper. He found the act of doing laundry oddly comforting. There was something about the simple routine of it, and the pleasure of having clean, fresh-smelling clothes at the end, that he found incredibly gratifying.

It wasn’t something he had ever had to do in the First Order. Their uniforms were always clean but everything was always laid out for them. Finn liked the act of doing it himself.

The washer took some time to run, though, so Finn did come back to bed, as promised. He stubbed his toe on the way into the room and couldn’t stop the curse that slipped out.

Poe cracked his eyes open.

“Sorry,” Finn said.

“Come to bed,” Poe said, stretching his hand out.

The sight was incredibly appealing; that was undeniable. Poe, all sleep-rumpled and enticing, stretched out in the warm bed. (Granted, Finn could do with a bit less warm on this kriffing miserably hot moon, but early morning was the nicest time.) His chest was bare to the air, sharp angles and tan skin, and he was naked under the sheet pooled around his hips, Finn knew.

So, yeah. The appeal was not lost on Finn.

He had time before the cycle would finish and the clothes would need to be dried. Finn’s nagging drive to be busy was telling him he could tidy up Poe’s messy room in the meantime, or he could start something for breakfast, or he could take the speeder out and do Kes’ shopping for him. 

But Poe was in the bed, waiting for him, and Finn was struck by the sudden realization that this was his life now. Everything before, the stormtroopers, the Resistance, that had just been the road to living his real life, the life he wanted. And now he had it.

Poe throwing his dirty clothes on the floor, waking up early to do laundry, picking a bit of crushed koyo melon out of Poe’s hair, Kes laughing at them. This was what normal people did and Finn was a normal person now, with a normal boyfriend he loved and a normal life he couldn’t wait to get started on.

He could do whatever he wanted. Poe wanted to keep piloting and Finn could do anything he wanted.

“Finn?” Poe said, his voice still low and groggy.

Finn crept back into bed and curled around Poe, stroking his warm, soft skin. Poe sighed contentedly and buried his face against Finn’s chest. “I can keep you busy until the cycle goes off,” Poe offered, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to Finn’s sternum.

Humming a little in pleasure, Finn decided that this, right here, this was definitely what he wanted.

**_End_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr [here](http://serceleste.tumblr.com). :)


End file.
